


Are You Hungry?

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Changbin's just a flustered idiot...





	Are You Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this requested uwu~~~  
> (also i suck at titles i’m srry, but think exid 😞)

The day was packed with schedules. Breakfast and a meeting in the morning, a CF shooting later, an interview around the afternoon, practice, the rehearsals for their next stage, then more practicing...It was late, about 9pm, and the boys were exhausted by now. They just wanted to go home but Jisung got sad and suggested they not go home sad and stressed out and hungry, and asks that they go out to eat. The leader agreed so that’s what they did. It was no place fancy, really, just a KBBQ in the town that has delicious food. But even then Felix didn’t want to go. 

There was something up with him today. Of course, all the boys were just as tired and stressed as he was, but it wasn’t just that. He seemed mad at someone or something. He stomped around everywhere and kept an angry pout on his face with furrowed eyebrows. In the car he would just stare out the window and give short-sentenced answers when one of them asked him what’s up. They stop at the gas station to get gas and some fresh air. All the boys struggle to get out the car their legs aching. They split up a little; Chan and Seungmin staying by the car just chatting, Woojin took Jengin and Hyunjin into the store to by snacks, and Minho and Jisung got caught up with two girls at the gas pump beside theirs, giving them their numbers when no one’s looking. When he gets the chance, Felix asks if he can just go home and relax instead of going out. Chan did say that he couldn’t because he can’t go alone but before Felix could argue back at him, Changbin offers to take him home. 

“I’ll go with him,” he says casually, “We can catch an uber back home and he won’t be alone, I’ll babysit him,” he walks over and wraps his arm around Lix’s shoulder trying to brighten his mood, failing only for the younger to push his arm off. 

Chan raises an eyebrow at them then chuckles, allowing them to go home. 

Changbin calls the uber and the boys wait for a while until they pull up and watch the lone duo get in safely, then drove off themselves. In the car it’s silent beside the first few seconds of Binnie telling the driver their address. He thought Felix wouldn’ve said something by now, but he hasn’t...

“You alright...?” Changbin spoke softly and asks him. 

“Yeah,” he answers coldly. 

He feels hurt and honestly begins to think he’s the one Lix is mad at, since they’re away from the others now. He frowns a little then stares out the window like his dosaeng. The rest of the car ride’s quiet until the sad “Thank you...” Binnie gives when he pays the driver. 

———

They walk in the dorm and Felix walks right past him, stomping to his room and slamming the door behind him. Changbin’s really never seen him this mad before. Maybe he _did_ do something wrong....? He wants to go and ask but he’s too afraid for some reason. He just walks on to his own room and tries to relax himself. 

Binnie lays on his back on his bed, earbuds in listening to some of his music he’s been working on and scrolling through his sns.

“Kittens....cute...”

His stomach growls loudly and he remembers he hasn’t ate much since this morning, so he waddled back to the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards to make some ramen. 

The ramen on the stove now boils filling the walls of the quiet room. Binnie whistles along to a song he only just heard earlier today but he can’t get out of his head; he hums while he pours the seasonings and vegetables into the pot, then searches through the dishes for the lid to this pot.  While he looks around he hears...something. Something that sounds like moaning...It’s a faint sound though he can’t make it out for sure.

There’s been a few times when their neighbors would get too loud when they....but he doesn’t think it’s coming from them. He finds the lids and goes over to the ramen. He covers and uncovers the pot _just_ to see if it’s coming from the food before he makes his final guess. The one he wants to be wrong at, too. His waits a little longer and takes his ramen off the heat, setting it on a trivet and goes on to Felix’s room. 

The sounds get louder as he gets closer. So he’s right....He tries to plan this all out in his head. 

_‘I’m just gonna ask if he’s hungry....that’s all....’_

His shaky hand hovers over the doorknob, scared to turn it. Changbin’s too close now, he can hear his loud whines and groans and the slick wet sound of him playing with himself much better now. He wants to knock first but honestly forgets to. He turns the doorknob and peeks through the door slowly trying to enter without scaring or disturbing the boy. Changbin thinks in doubt while taking those timid quiet steps into his room. 

_‘Fuck, I shouldn’t be doing this...’_

_‘It’s wrong right...?’_

_‘I didn’t even knock, what the fuck is wrong with me?!'_

The door’s almost all the way open now and he can see him clearly. Felix is wearing nothing to cover his bottom half, the blankets barely did the job so he saw everything. One hand stroking his cock with lots of messy lube lathered on him, his other tugging on the shirt he left on, his eyes screwed tightly shut, he has his earbuds in connected to his phone so he assumed he was blasting music on his ears. That’s most likely the only reason he hasn’t been seen yet, he’s really in plain sight, now...

 _‘Oh fuck...’_ Changbin thinks and mouths silently to himself feeling himself getting hard, using the hand that wasn’t clinging onto the doorknob for dear life to cover his growing bulge. 

He thinks...

_‘This is so wrong...right?’_

_‘I should just leave...I can pretend like I didn’t see a thing...’_

_‘I’ll just text him and ask if he’s hungry...’_

But he can’t. 

Felix starts getting louder and pumping faster, only to stop his hand abruptly leaving his cock twitching as he bucked his hips up into a hand that wasn’t there anymore. Binnie guesses Lix won’t notice him soon since he hasn’t already and slowly, to not make any noise, undoes his pants and pulls his cock out of his underwear, surprised at himself how hard he’s gotten, even leaking a little....He spits in his hand and starts slowly watching the boy continue what he was doing. 

Lix moves down on his bed, so now he’s flat on his back and his hole is more exposed to Changbin’s view. His eyes widen and he pumps a little faster. Lix sucks on one of his fingers and reaches around under his body to put them in his asshole. Binnie whispers out a ‘Shit...’ not believing what he’s seeing, having never thought abt his bandmate doing something like this. Lix bounces up and down on his fingers while still working his soaked hand on his cock.  Lix’s groans turn more into whimpering and whines at the sensation. Binnie guesses he had a sensitive asshole over how much louder he got...The younger whines out muttered sounds in English that Changbin couldn’t make out even if he was fluent in the language, but he feels like they’re begs, which only make it hotter...He moves faster on his cock, speeding up whenever Lix does. Felix can take more than Changbin could but in his defense he’s not watching his friend finger fuck himself while jerking off....He cums first, semen spilling onto his fist and a bit in the floor. Not long after, Lix cums next, spilling all over his shirt, his body shaking while he does, with a few drawn out whines.  When he’s calmed down, Felix reaches over his phone and taps the screen twice, then starts chuckling....Fucking _chuckling_....? His chuckles turn to soft laughs and Binnie snaps out of the high he just reached and wonders why. 

“Cute...’ Lix says a bit out of breath.  Changbin’s heart starts racing scared that he’s been caught. He wants to start backing out of the room but he just can’t. He’s stuck. 

“Changbinnie~...” He calls him.  Binnie’s scared but has no other option, he’s caught...

“Y-y-yeah....?” he barely chokes out. 

Felix giggles again. 

“You’re so cute...” he sits up and looks at him. Changbin quickly tries to cover his softening dick, red in the face embarrassed now. 

Lix wipes some of his cum of his shirt with his finger and eats it, keeping tense eye contact with the older boy at the door. 

“You really thought I couldn’t see you...? I knew you were there since the beginning..." He smirks. 

Changbin can’t think of anything to cough up so he just stays silent. 

“We should clean up then eat something...” Felix suggests.

Changbin finally thinks of something...

“I-I came in here to t-tell you..um I-I made ramen a-and I was uh gonna a-ask if um,” he babbled on, “A-are you hungry...?”

Felix smiled and giggled at him.

“Yeah I’m hungry...”

They clean up their messes. Changbin noticeably keeping his distance from the boy who was still half naked. So he rushed to finish his cleaning and ran out to the kitchen to get their food ready. Then, Felix finished cleaning himself up and change his clothes. Just another t-shirt and some joggers he could sleep in.

He follows Changbin to the kitchen and they sit at the dining table eating the ramen from earlier. They sit facing each other and Binnie still finds it a bit hard to look at him, not wanting Lix to look at him after that, he’s still too embarrassed....He blames his blushed cheeks on the steam from the just slightly gross ramen they had to reheat in the microwave. They eat and Changbin looks at everything else in sight but his dosaeng. He catches the time on the wall clock. It’s almost 11....

“Why aren’t they home yet?” the older asks. 

“You think they’re getting a big dessert?” Felix questions. 

“Maybe,”

...

...

...

“...We shoulda went....”

**Author's Note:**

> 19.01.06
> 
> i just thought abt this but um..you can request stuff on my cc if you want uwu....
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
